Licensed themes
Licensed themes are any themes which involve another license. Mainly based on TV series or movies, the bracket could also fall across products such as Coca-Cola and McDonald's sets and promotions. History The first licensed set was a Wooden toy named Wooden Pluto, being based of Mickey Mouse's pet dog. The first movie and TV-based licensed themes were introduced in 1999, Star Wars and Winnie the Pooh. Lucasfilm's license with LEGO has lasted for quite some time, and is still ongoing. Disney has been quite on and off in terms of themes. After the success of these licenses, Warner Bros. decided to jump into the action. They introduced Batman in 2006. Disney has introduced themes based off several movies, including Cars, Prince of Persia, and Pirates of the Caribbean. History 1999 * A new DUPLO license, Winnie the Pooh, starts. * Star Wars starts. * Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace sets released. 2000 * Mickey Mouse sets were released. * Disney's Baby Mickey sets were released. * First licensed Key Chains were released. * First Star Wars TECHNIC set was released. 2001 * Bob the Builder had its first DUPLO release. * Harry Potter was released. * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter was released on PC. * Studios subtheme Jurassic Park III was released. 2002 * DUPLO Winnie the Pooh was discontinued. * became part of Explore. * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones sets were released. * First Star Wars Mini set was released. * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was released on PC. * Williams F1 sets were released. * Galidor was released, then later discontinued. * Spider-Man was released as a Studios subtheme. 2003 * Little Robots was released. * Spider-Man became an independent theme. * Sports Basketball was released, and included licensed players and shirts. * Discovery started, based on NASA space missions. * Williams F1 was discontinued. 2004 * Ferrari was released in DUPLO form, however, it lasted only a year. * Ferrari was released under Racers. * Dora the Explorer was released, part of Explore. This theme included sets based on Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go. * Spider-Man was released in 4 Juniors. * Little Robots was discontinued. 2005 * returned to DUPLO from Explore. * Thomas and Friends started as part of DUPLO Trains. * Little Robots was discontinued. * Spider-Man was discontinued. * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith sets were released. * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game was released on GameCube, XBOX, GameBoy Advance, Playstation 2 and PC. 2006 * Batman started. * Avatar: The Last Airbender was released and later discontinued. * SpongeBob SquarePants is released. * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy released on GameCube, Playstation 2 GameBoy Advance, Nintendo DS, XBOX, XBOX 360 PlayStation Portable and PC. 2007 * Last release until 2010. * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga was released on Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 and Nintendo DS * First Star Wars Battle packs were released. * The Star Wars license was scheduled to end, but got renewed. 2008 * Harry Potter was discontinued for the first time. * Indiana Jones started. * Speed Racer was introduced. * Star Wars: The Clone Wars started. * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures was released on Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Playstation 2, Xbox 360 PC and Nintendo Wii. * LEGO Batman: The Video Game was released on Nintendo DS, PC, Playstation 2, PlayStation Portable, Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii. 2009 * ended. * SpongeBob SquarePants was discontinued. * First Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom sets were released. * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues was released. * LEGO Rock Band was released. 2010 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 was released. * Ben 10: Alien Force was introduced and later discontinued. * Cars DUPLO was introduced. * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time was introduced and ends. * Toy Story was introduced and later discontinued. * Harry Potter was re-introduced. * Indiana Jones was discontinued. 2011 * License with Star Wars was originally scheduled to end, but was renewed for 2022. * Pirates of the Carribean was introduced. * Cars was released in System form. * Promotional pre-release Super Heroes sets were available. * SpongeBob SquarePants was re-introduced. * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars was released on Wii, Nintendo DS, Playstation 3, PSP, Xbox360 and PC. * LEGO Pirates of the Carribean: The Video Game was released on Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii, PC, Nintendo DS and PSP. * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 '' was released on Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii, PC, Nintendo DS and PSP. 2012 * Super Heroes was introduced with three subthemes: Marvel, DC Universe, and Ultrabuild. * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes was released in June. * A new DUPLO subtheme, Disney Princesses, was introduced. * The Lord of The Rings was introduced in June, and The Hobbit was introduced in November. * Harry Potter was discontinued. * Minecraft was introduced in June. 2013 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was introduced officially in January. * The Lone Ranger was introduced in April. * Jake and the Never Land Pirates was introduced in August. * Planes was introduced in August. * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes was released in October on the Playstation Vita, 3DS, DS, Wii U, PS3, PS4, PC, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. 2014 * Disney Princesses was introduced in System form. * LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game was released in April on the Playstation Vita, 3DS, Wii U, PS3, PS4, PC, Mac, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. * The Simpsons was introduced in February. * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham was released in November on the Wii U, 3DS, PS3, PS4, PS Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and the PC. 2015 * Speed Champions was introduced. * Jurassic World was introduced in June. * Scooby-Doo was introduced in August. * DC Comics (theme), The Lord of the Rings, Scooby-Doo (Theme), Jurassic World and The Simpsons became subthemes for LEGO Dimensions. * Back to the Future introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * The Wizard of Oz introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * Portal 2 introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * Doctor Who introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions 2016 * Ghostbusters became an independent theme. * Ghostbusters introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions * Midway Arcade introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions * The Angry Birds Movie was introduced. * Harry Potter (Theme) became a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * Adventure Time introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * Mission: Impossible introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * The A-Team introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * Gremlins introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * Sonic the Hedgehog introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * Ghostbusters (2016) became a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. 2017 * The LEGO Batman Movie was introduced. * Knight Rider introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * The Goonies introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * Teen Titans Go! introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * The Powerpuff Girls introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. * Beetlejuice introduced as a subtheme for LEGO Dimensions. 2018 * The Powerpuff Girls became a independent theme. 2019 * Overwatch was introduced. * Stranger Things was introduced. 2020 * Trolls World Tour will be introduced. * Minions: The Rise of Gru will be introduced. *